TodoMomo Week: Day 1
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: For TodoMomo Week 2018 on Tumblr. Based on Chapter 92 of the manga.


**TodoMomo Week: Day 1**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

 **Synopsis:** For TodoMomo Week 2018 on Tumblr. Based on Chapter 92 of the manga.

 **Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.

 **A/N:** I'm back to writing again, but I'm still busy. However, here's my very first fic for my OTP in BNHA!

* * *

"Are they safe?" Momo asked, worry evident in her eyes.

Shouto placed his phone back inside his pocket. "They're fine. We're going to rendezvous with them at the station," he replied, navigating his way through the crowd.

"That's a relief," sighed Momo as she followed after him, the voices of pro-heroes reverberating in the surroundings.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Shouto realized that he couldn't see his companion anywhere. Chest slowly filling with panic, he darted his head around, looking for telltale signs of his classmate among the repetitive blobs of black and brown. The fact that it was nighttime and that the illumination of the streetlights were somewhat too dim for him to see clearly only made it harder for him to search around, so he backtracked a few steps.

It was then that he saw someone kneeling on the ground, already attempting to stand up on their own. He recognized that hairstyle and those familiar clothes, so he quickly stepped in and extended his hand out.

"Yaoyorozu," he breathed out. "Are you all right?"

Momo's head lifted immediately to face him, her eyes wide in surprise. "Todoroki-san!" she exclaimed, an embarrassed blush coating her cheeks. Her voice drowned out a little due to the commotion of the people around them, so he leaned in closer. "Sorry. Someone accidentally bumped into me. I wanted to call out for you but I couldn't see you anywhere."

Something akin to shame curled up in his gut. "… _I_ should be the one who's sorry," he told her, gently grasping her hand and pulling her up. "I kept on walking and didn't even check if you were still behind me."

Momo regained her balance quickly, causing Shouto to let go of her hand as she dusted off dirt from her clothes.

"It's really quite all right," Momo assured with her trademark soft smile. "Anyway, we must get going and meet up with Midoriya and the others."

Shouto was about to nod and agree when he caught sight of something. "Yaoyorozu…"

Momo paused in her tracks to look at him. "Todoroki-san?" she inquired.

"Your… hands." For some reason, he looked a little mortified. "They're bruised…"

" _Oh!_ " Momo held up her palms before her eyes, only just noticing the scratches they held which must have been acquired from her fall. "It's nothing. I can just whip up a few bandages—"

"…It _is_ true," Shouto suddenly muttered, beads of sweat dripping down his brow. "It _is_ a curse… Whenever I'm involved… other people mess up their hands…" He couldn't quite understand why he hadn't felt it earlier when he touched her. Perhaps he really _was_ the cause…!

Meanwhile, Momo could only blink at his words. "T—Todoroki-san…?"

To her shock, Shouto suddenly bowed his entire upper body towards her. "I deeply apologize, Yaoyorozu," he said in a completely serious tone of voice. "I did not intend to cause you any sort of harm."

" _Todoroki-san?!_ " Momo exclaimed, sweating in confusion. "Y—You don't need to bow or anything! You've really done nothing wrong, so I do not understand why you're—"

"I have not mentioned this to you before, but…" Shouto straightened up in order to face her, his eyes glinting slightly with remorse. "I'm like 'The Hand Crusher' or something…"

"…H—Huh…?" The confusion on Momo's expression was almost palpable now. "What are you talking about, Todoroki-san?"

Shouto continued on, "It's because of me that other people's hands get injured… First Midoriya, then Iida, and now you…"

Momo blinked once more, slowly trying to piece everything together in disbelief. She stared straight into Shouto's eyes, trying to find some sort of sign that he was joking.

There was none.

And Momo burst out laughing.

 _Th—The Hand Crusher... Oh my goodness...!_

Shouto looked startled by her unusual reaction. "Yaoyorozu…?"

The completely clueless look on his face only made her giggle more. "I—I apologize for laughing at you, Todoroki-san," Momo said, letting her chuckles die down. "But you aren't really cursed."

Shouto blinked almost disbelievingly. "I'm… _not_ …?"

"No, you're not," Momo told him gently, producing some bandages from her arm. "Those incidents with Midoriya and Iida were just coincidences, as is the case with mine since I fell to the ground. So, it's not _your_ fault."

"O—Oh…" Shouto looked like he didn't know whether to look relieved or confused by this revelation.

"Yes, so you shouldn't worry too much about it." Momo started to wrap the bandages around her palms, deciding that she would treat the injuries properly later.

Suddenly, Shouto grabbed a hold of the bandages. "Let me," he offered.

"Ah, it's okay—"

He gave her a slight, imploring smile. "Please."

A little flustered by his expression, Momo stood still and let him wrap the bandages around her skin. When he finished, she was about to thank him for his courtesy when he suddenly took both of her palms together with his hands.

And before she could even think, he pressed her palms to his lips.

Blood immediately rushed to Momo's face. " _Wh—Wha—_ " she stammered, completely flustered.

"Does it feel better?" Shouto asked her with a genuinely innocent look on his face. "In the past, I often saw my mother do this to my older sister whenever she injured herself. It always made her pain go away."

He tilted his head to better gauge her reaction. _Did it work for her?_ Shouto thought to himself, but he was confused to see Momo's cheeks turn red. "Oh, does it still hurt?"

The purity behind his quite intimate action was too much for Momo. She shook her head fervently, trying her best to keep calm. "O—Oh… yes, it feels much better now. Thank you, Todoroki-san." She quickly pulled her hands back from his grasp and started walking ahead of him, her voice still shaking slightly. "A—Anyway, the others must be waiting for us! L—Let's get going…"

"Oh, right." In a few steps, he caught up to her, inadvertently catching a glimpse of her embarrassed face.

 _I wonder why she's blushing so much…?_ Shouto thought to himself, still feeling clueless.

* * *

 _fin_


End file.
